How Crazy Are You?
by wicked-angel-413
Summary: WIP AU, Buffy's not a slayer, and vampires aren't really around. Spike is a vampire though. Buffy is friendless and living with her dad. She's teased at school and isolated at home. But someone's watching, and he'll turn her life around. Spuffy
1. Prologue: Every Breath You Take

**A/N:** Ok, so this is a response to challenge # 25 at Bring on the Bloodshed/Bloodshedverse. The challenge is below, and I hadn't planned on starting it yet, but when something is just screaming through your blood... you kinda let it take high priority. Frickin' drove me crazy till I started. Even after... lol. Well, let's get goin' then!  
**  
Disclaimer: **They aren't mine, I just enjoy taking them out to play, and you guys get to enjoy the end result.

**Warning:** Blood play eventually

**Spoilers:** None. Totally AU

**Summary:** As said, totally AU. Buffy is completely friendless and living with her workaholic dad. At school, she is teased mercilessly, and at home she remains in isolation. But someone is watching her... And he's going to turn her life upside down…

**Challenge: **High School Story- with a twist!

Buffy's the geek at Sunnydale High School with no friends. Her Dad, a widower from a horrible car crash, is never home business as usual. Buffy usually goes right to her house after school, never going anywhere and that doesn't help her social life. But little does Buffy know that someone watches her. Someone watches how she cries at night, studies hard, and even sees the beauty beneath modest out of style clothes and glasses. Of course, it does help that he watches her when she bathes too wink wink. Spike is the silent observer that watches Buffy. One night he watches as she comes home with more life and warmth he had ever seen, she breaks the normal routine and for the first time goes to the Bronze, where a horrible prank is played on her making her wish she had never listened to.... (Whoever you chose to say) to come here. Spike very angry finally shows himself to Buffy introduces himself and asks her on a date. In the next following weeks, he lavishes Buffy with new clothes, contact lenses, fine jewelry, expensive restaurants, and physical exploration. Meanwhile, Buffy's school life is at an all time low mostly being recognized in a bad way, teased and such, Spike does something about it and you get to decide what.

1. Spike is a vampire but Buffy is not the slayer

2. There are no other vampires in this fic except a few fledglings and minions

3. Buffy has NO friends, not even Willow or Xander... none!

4. Buffy thinking she is not good enough and lots of low self esteem

5. Buffy's eyes are opened to the vampire world, she can be a vamp if you want, but she just has to find out about it

6. NO Spike cannot hide his vamp-y-ness from Buffy. She must know for lots of bitey goodness to happen

7. Lots of Smut

**

* * *

Prologue: Every Breath You Take**

"Every breath you take  
Every move you make  
Every bond you break  
Every step you take  
I'll be watching you

Every single day  
Every word you say  
Every game you play  
Every night you stay  
I'll be watching you

O can't you see  
You belong to me  
How my poor heart aches with every step you take

Every move you make  
Every vow you break  
Every smile you fake  
Every claim you stake  
I'll be watching you

Since you've gone I been lost without a trace  
I dream at night I can only see your face  
I look around but it's you I can't replace  
I feel so cold and I long for your embrace  
I keep crying baby please

Every move you make  
Every vow you break  
Every smile you fake  
Every claim you stake  
I'll be watching you"

"Every Breath You Take" by Sting

Buffy sighed as she waited for the last bell of the day to ring. She hated study hall almost as much as she hated lunch. She looked at the clock. Five minutes. Suddenly, a paper ball hit her in the head. Buffy heard laughter behind her. She sighed again and gathered her things, getting ready to leave. The bell rang, and she let out a breath of relief, glad the day was over.

She headed towards her locker and put her books away. Swinging the door shut, Buffy weaved in and out of the crowd making her way to the doors leading to her freedom. She breathed in the fresh air, thrilled to be out for the weekend. Or at least, so she thought...

"Hey, look. It's our good friend Betty," Cordelia Chase remarked. Cordelia was the most popular girl in school and constantly picked on Buffy, the friendless, fashion-victim loser.

Buffy stiffened, but kept walking, hoping they would just let her escape this time, but doubting it immensely.

"Where are you going in such a hurry?" Parker Abrams said as he came to block her path. Parker was the school player and had once made Buffy think he liked her before brutally throwing her aside for his current girlfriend, Harmony Kendall.

"I-I need to get home," Buffy stuttered.

"Aw. Daddy doesn't want you out late? But that's right, daddy's not there!" The group laughed at Cordelia's snarky comment. "Not even your own dad cares about you," she sneered.

Buffy's eyes welled up with tears, but she shut them tight behind her glasses and pushed her way through the group before running towards her home, the sound of their laughter ringing in her ears.

* * *

Buffy sank further into the water. The bubbles in the bath hid everything beneath the water's surface from view. Her hair was piled sloppily on top of her head, and her green eyes were uncovered, her glasses resting on the counter top a few feet away from her. 

She looked out the window over the dark street below. This was her favorite thing to do every night. Buffy would go upstairs, fill the tub, and have a nice long soak. Closing her eyes, she leaned her head back...

Buffy heard something. It was a tapping sound. Getting up, she wrapped a towel around herself and went to find the source of the noise. Slowly, she crept down the stairs. She listened for a moment before turning left into the kitchen. Her hand hovered over the doorknob of the back door. The tapping was filling her ears now; it was all she could hear. She clutched her white towel closer to her body. Her hand wrapped around the doorknob and twisted, slowly cracking the door open. She inched it open until she stood in the doorway, peering out into the darkness. Suddenly, a shadow moved. It was getting closer, stalking across the yard. Buffy stood, frozen in fear. A pale hand curled out towards her; she stared at it in absolute horror. Her mouth fell open. She tried to scream...

Buffy gasped for air, jolting awake. The water splashed wildly around her. She regained her breath before shakily climbing out of the tub. As she wrapped her body in a towel, she got an odd feeling. Slowly, she turned to face the window. She took a hesitant step forward, feeling like someone was watching her. As she thought she saw a shadow move in the yard, she turned and fled. She ran into her room, letting her towel fall to the ground before diving into bed. She was curled up, clutching the covers to her chest, hair fallen down to frame her face. She still had that feeling... She looked over at her window with the curtains wide open. She got up, holding the sheet to her body. She walked towards the window and stretched out a hand, her heart pounding in her ears...

The ring of the telephone cut through the silence like a sharp blade through melted butter. Buffy jumped. Reluctantly, she turned from the window and went downstairs to answer the phone.

"Hello?" she spoke into the phone in her hand.

"Buffy?" a voice asked. "It's Cordelia. How ya doin'?" the cheerleader asked in a chipper voice.

"Uh, fine..." Buffy trailed off in confusion.

"Well, I just wanted to call and tip you off. Angel was saying he was going to call you and ask you out to the Bronze tonight. I think it'd be great if you said yes and went with him. I know we're all pretty mean to you, but Angel's our friend, and he really likes you, so for him I guess we can let you be one of us. Well, anywho, hope to see you there!" And then there was nothing but a dial tone.

Buffy stared at the phone in her hand in shock. Had that really been Queen C on the phone? And had she really said that Angel, Buffy's long-time crush, was going to ask her out?! Buffy dropped the phone back in its cradle before racing upstairs to get ready.

* * *

An hour later, Angel had called and asked her out. Buffy was floating on cloud nine. Her dream and the feeling she was being watched long forgotten, Buffy had pulled out a pink sundress and gotten ready. Now, she was practically skipping on her way to the Bronze to meet Angel. She just couldn't believe her change of luck… 

Buffy paid the cover charge and walked in. She had never been to the Bronze before, but Angel had told her to wait for him below the upper level. She found somewhere to sit easily enough, near underneath the upper floor. Settling in, she began to scan the crowd for Angel. The whole night was drugging her, she was so euphoric.

Suddenly, she saw him. Angel was walking towards her! She grinned and gave him a little wave, nervousness slamming into her full force. He smiled back at her. As he got a few feet from her, he glanced up and smirked just as she felt something slimy hit the top of her head. Buffy stared at Angel in horror as he laughed while she was covered in mud, a few worms still included. Tears began to run down her face as she heard more laughter coming from above her. She looked up to see Parker, Harmony, and all of their friends standing on the upper level, an empty bucket in Parker's hand. Buffy looked back down only to see a grinning Cordelia wrapped in Angel's embrace. He leaned down to kiss her cheek as the pair continued to laugh. She was surrounded by their laughter…

Buffy ran. She ran from the building, ran from Parker, ran from Harmony, ran from Cordelia, ran from Angel… She ran from everything and everyone, not stopping until she was at home. She rushed upstairs to the bathroom once again that evening, almost tripping in her haste as her sobbing continued. They had always been cruel to her, but tonight was just… She couldn't bear it.

* * *

After spending nearly an hour in the shower, Buffy finally felt clean again. She trudged into her room and collapsed on top of her bed, crying still. She wished she had never picked up the phone that night. Wished she had never listened to Cordelia. Wished she had never listened to Angel. Wished she had never gone... She just wanted the entire night to erase itself. 

After a bit, her tears slowed and her breathing evened out as she fell asleep…

Unbeknownst to her, in the shadows outside her window, a figure stood watching her… Spike stood watching her from his spot behind the tree in her front yard. He had watched everything that happened that night, even followed her to and from the Bronze. As soon as the sun had set, he'd been out there, watching her every move. He had been watching her for weeks now. Studying her. Noting her interaction with others, or really her lack thereof, along with everything she did. And tonight had been the deciding factor.

Yes, he had decided, she would be his. He would have her even if it took everything he had to get her. But first, he had to get her ready…

And with that final though, he turned, duster billowing out behind him, and walked off into the night to set his plans in motion…

TBC…

**

* * *

A/N:** Man, at one point I thought she was never getting dressed! She's been spending a **lot** of time naked... Not really what I intended, but I guess it works. Lol. And a lot of running. But, eh. So, tell me what you guys think! I'm dying to know!! Oh, and before anyone asks where her dad is, that will be explained next chappie in a conversation she's going to have with someone.


	2. Chapter 1: The Art of Gift Giving

**A/N:** Thanks to everyone who reviewed! SpikesSpecialFriend, Faeries Twilight, S.E.R.D.D., pixiecorn, britt, Cosmo, magick-vampire09, Ellashy, and Sophie. You guys rock! And Faeries Twilight, you'll just have to wait and see who comes in! hehe  
Also, a HUGE thanks to my new (and first) beta, Mandy! You're so awesome girlie!  
Well, here we go!

**

* * *

Chapter 1: The Art of Gift Giving**

The sun shone brightly through Buffy's window. She rolled over, a hand reaching out to grab her clock. 10:07. It stared at her in big red numbers. Buffy rolled out of bed and put on a robe before padding softly downstairs.

She went into the kitchen to find something to make for breakfast, but a flash of color at the back door caught her eye. A beautiful red rose was stuck to the outside of the door. Curious, Buffy went over and opened the door to get the rose.

When she opened the door, she was even more surprised to see an envelope addressed to her in elegant handwriting attached to a large, flat white box lying at her feet. She got the rose off the door before stooping over and picking up the box, retreating back into the security of the house with her mysterious gift.

Buffy set the box and rose on the counter before freeing the envelope. Turning it over, she saw it was sealed with a wax stamp. She studied it for a moment before breaking it open and reading the note inside.

_Hello love_

_I've been watching you… Hope you like my present. I'll see you tonight at seven to make sure you look good in green._

Buffy's hands were shaking. As she dropped the letter, her dream from last night came back in a flash. Her heart slammed against her ribcage, feeling like it was going to pound its way out of her chest. Cautiously, Buffy put a hand on either side of the box and lifted off the lid. She gasped when she saw what was inside.

Inside laid the most gorgeous emerald dress Buffy had ever seen. Picking it up, Buffy held the dress against her body. There were two thin straps, and the dress was backless. It fell down to the floor and looked like even with heels it would still brush the floor. Inside the box she also found a pair of strappy black heels, a small clutch purse that matched the dress, and two other smaller boxes. Carefully draping the dress over a stool, she grabbed the smallest box, which contained a pair of contact lenses. She set the box on the counter before picking up the second box and opening it. Buffy gasped again. In the box she found the most beautiful necklace she had ever set eyes on. Emerald and onyx stones were set in white gold making an intricate design, along with a matching pair of dangling earrings.

Buffy shakily gathered up the rose, letter, and the contents of the boxes before climbing up the stairs.

* * *

Spike was pacing back and forth in the crypt he had set up in. He had no idea what he was doing. He never was too big on the long-term planning thing, and all he knew was that he wanted to change her. Not make her a different person, just make her realize her potential. And he was going to do that in the only way he knew how after a century of taking care of Drusilla: spoil her. Shower her with gifts, attention, nights out… And it was all starting tonight. 

He ran a hand through his all ready rumpled hair and sighed. It was only eleven in the morning, and he couldn't do anything until seven at night. And worst of all, he couldn't sleep to pass the time. So he kept pacing…

Last night he had been kept occupied by making his plans and getting her gifts. He'd even had to call her eye doctor to find out her prescription. That had been interesting as he pretended to be her father. Getting the contacts in such a short time had been even more difficult, but luckily he knew someone who owed him a favor.

Spike paused in his pacing to pick up a bottle of JD and went to take a swig before pausing. He looked at the bottle in his hand questioningly, and then gave another more long and drawn-out sigh and setting the bottle back down. Wouldn't do to be drunk when he showed up tonight. He still had to figure out how to make her feel comfortable around him. Shaking his head he resumed his pacing.

It was insane. He, a master vampire, feared by many, was reduced to a nearly uncontrollable bundle of nerves because of this tiny, human girl. He had no reason to want her, to be seemingly ruled by some unseen power she had over him, but that seemed to be the case. He should have just killed her the first time he'd seen her, but something about her… sung to him. Her blood soothed him, relaxed him instead of calling up any bloodlust, as it should have. Spike growled in annoyance. This girl, this blonde who went so unnoticed by the rest of the world, had unknowingly taken hold of him and refused to let him go. Checking the time once more, Spike growled once again in aggravation. It was 11:08.

Spike threw himself down into his armchair, left leg hanging over one arm as he leaned back against the other, his right arm dangling towards the ground. What the hell was he going to do for the next seven hours and 52 minutes? He sighed in frustration, getting up again. He went to the lower level of his crypt and went through the entrance to the tunnels he'd found the day before. Maybe he would find something lurking down there to take his frustration out on and his mind off a certain girl …

* * *

Buffy sat on the couch in the living room, watching TV. Or at least, pretending to watch it. She sighed, finally giving up the ruse and clicking it off. Setting down the remote on the coffee table, she let her eyes wander around the room. Nothing was suitable enough distraction. She couldn't get her mind off the morning's surprise gift, and the note promising the appearance of whoever had left it that night. She wondered if it was Cordelia and her gang, playing another cruel joke, but immediately discarded the idea. They wouldn't waste the money on her. Not when something like last night could be set up so easily. Buffy shook her head, trying to clear away the memories. Getting up from the couch, she climbed up the stairs to her room. 

Buffy glanced around, still trying to find something to occupy herself with. She considered doing some homework, but it seemed that was all she ever really did. She was all ready about a week ahead in nearly all her classes. Suddenly, a photo caught her attention. Buffy smiled sadly as she walked over and picked it up, staring at the framed picture she now held in her hands.

"You would have been able to help me, mom. You always knew just what to do," she said softly, emotion thick in her voice.

"Why'd you have to leave?" she asked, a tear finding its way down her face. Buffy continued looking at the picture of her mother and herself as she let the lone tear fall. They had been so happy that day. It was the day they'd moved here to Sunnydale from LA. Buffy's mother had been her best friend, the only person who cared for her. They'd done everything together, up until her untimely death in a car crash two years ago. Buffy set the picture down, having decided it was time to go out.

Quickly changing from the pajamas she had put on after her shower, she pulled on a pair of jeans and a black tank top, quickly ran a brush through her hair, slipped on some sneakers, and went back downstairs.

Buffy walked through the sunlight, on her way to the cemetery her mother was buried in. When she arrived, she weaved her way through the graves with ease until she reached the one she was looking for. When Buffy left the house it was for school, to run some errand, or to come here to her mother's grave. She settled down on the grass, crossing her legs as she sat in the shadow of a nearby tree.

"Hey, mom," she whispered quietly as she traced the lines carved into the headstone.

"How you doing? It's been a few weeks," she carried on her conversation with her mother's grave. She let out a little sigh.

"I don't know what to do, mommy." A tear rolled down her cheek again, this time she brushed it away.

"Cordelia and them… School's gotten worse. Last night, Cordelia called and said Angel was gunna ask me out. Angel! How could I have possibly believed her? I mean, he's the most popular guy in school! Like he'd ever want me," she hung her head. "And he did call," she said, looking up. "Invited me to the Bronze and everything. So I went. The Bronze is kinda… I dunno. I didn't really get a chance to enjoy it or anything. Parker dumped a bucket of mud on me. They all laughed; that's when I ran home. I don't know if I can take it anymore. School sucks, and dad's always gone on some business trip, same as it's always been. Remember how we thought that would change when we moved here? But he was just gone more. He's gone even more now that you're gone, too, mom," Buffy ranted. She continued telling her mother about everything going on at school: teachers, classes, and peers. She kept up for about twenty minutes before taking a pause.

"And then… there's one other thing. Something… I dunno. It's really weird. Kinda scary. I had such a weird dream last night before Cordelia called. I was in the house, and I heard this tapping. I followed it to the back door, and when I opened the door and looked out, I saw this shadow start moving. Well, it kept getting closer, and I couldn't move. Then it was right in front of me, and this hand reached out…" Buffy shivered. "That was when I woke up. But then, I felt like someone was watching me. I know, it all sounds really silly, but maybe not 'cause this morning when I woke up, I went down to the kitchen to get some breakfast, and there was a rose stuck to the outside of the back door. When I opened to get the rose, I saw this big white box lying by the door. There was this gorgeous dress in it, and contacts, and jewelry, and shoes, and a matching purse and just… Oh, mom, it was all so amazing! It was better than Christmas!" Buffy gushed, an excited smile on her face. But then the note came back to mind and a frown settled on her face.

"But as if the whole random gifts thing isn't weird enough, it had a note… The person said they'd been watching me, and they'd see me tonight. I'm really freaked out. If I could, I'd go somewhere for the night, but really, where am I gunna go? And if they're really watching me then… Oh, God," Buffy gasped as she realized the very real possibility that they could be watching her right then. She began to look around frantically, rising from her spot on the ground. She spun around as she heard something behind her, but it was just the wind moving a tree branch. The soft breeze carried its way over to her and soothed her. Buffy let out the breath she'd been holding as she relaxed a little. It didn't feel like anyone was there… Cautiously, she settled back into her previous position on the ground.

"I don't know what to do. I mean, maybe I should go? But… stalker. Or definitely stalker-like. I thought maybe it was Cordelia and them again, but they would never waste money on me. So, that leaves stalker. And stalkers equal way dangerous and possible rapists and murderers and, and…" Buffy trailed off as her slightly panicked babbling came to a halt. She leaned forward, bringing up her hands to drop her face into them.

"I don't know," she mumbled through her hands. She brought her face up and rested her chin in her hands. "Maybe I could go to a motel for the night? But then they may just come back tomorrow, or they may even just find me wherever I go." She sighed. "I just don't know what I'm supposed to do, mommy. Should I go to the police? I'll bet they wouldn't even believe me though. What can I do? I wish you were here," Buffy said the last part in a sad voice.

Suddenly, another breeze picked up. She turned her face into it and smiled softly as she was enveloped in a warm feeling. With a little sigh, she stood and let her fingers trail across the top of the headstone one last time.

"Thanks, mom. You're the best. I'll see you later," she said with a smile as she left, a slight bounce to her step for the first time in a long while.

On her way home, Buffy decided to stop at the grocery store to pick up a few things, glad she had grabbed her purse before leaving the house. Walking down one of the aisles with a basket in hand, Buffy inspected the various boxes before her, debating what cereal she wanted to get when it happened. She was so engrossed in her task that she didn't see the person that she ended up walking straight into.

"Ohmigosh! I'm so sorry!" Buffy said as she looked up towards the person.

The redhead smiled at her. "It's ok. I'm Willow. I'm visiting my aunt here in town," she smiled as she held a hand out to the blonde. Buffy smiled back.

"H-Hi," she stuttered, unaccustomed to someone being so friendly with no ulterior motive. "I'm Buffy. I live around here," she accepted the hand Willow held out to her. Willow shook her hand enthusiastically.

"Well, maybe we could, um, hang out sometime?" the redhead asked shyly, looking down as she scuffed the tile beneath her. Willow couldn't believe how open she was being. It was so abnormal for her. Buffy grinned; she was glad she wasn't the only shy person in the world.

"That'd be… really nice," she smiled. "Um, maybe you could call sometime, or, I could, or we could just meet somewhere whenever you want, I guess…" the blonde trailed off. Willow grinned, glad to find someone who babbled as much as she did

"Sure. Here, let me give you my number, and you can give me yours." Willow pulled a pen and scrap of paper out of her pocket. She wrote down her number, then ripped it in half and handed both halves along with the pen to Buffy. Buffy took the items and wrote her own number on the blank half of paper before handing that piece and the pen back to Willow.

"Well, it was nice meeting you! I gotta go though before my aunt misses me. Call me sometime! Or I'll call you. I'm in town for another week or so!" Willow waved as she walked off. Buffy gave a small wave back and looked down at the paper in her hand. Had she just made a friend? She grinned before jumping up in excitement. Sure, the girl was only in town for a little while, but it was something! Uncaringly, she grabbed a box of cereal and happily scurried off to pay for her things and go home.

* * *

That night, Buffy was doing the craziest thing of her life. Her hair was pinned up elegantly with a few tendrils pulled out to frame her face and her make-up was carefully done. Nothing was overdone, but none of it was too simple either. She had her new contacts in and was wearing the jewelry. The dress hugged her every curve perfectly, and even with the heels, it managed to still barely brush against the ground. 

Now she stood in front of the full-length mirror hung on the back of her door, staring at her reflection.

She couldn't believe the absurdity of what she was doing. Buffy looked over at the clock. 6:59. She kept watching until it changed. 7:00. The sound of someone knocking rang throughout the house. Buffy froze. She turned her head to look at her doorway. She took a hesitant step towards it…

Buffy was creeping down the stairs when she heard knocking again. It was coming from the back door…

Turning into the kitchen, she saw a man standing with his back to the door. It was like she was in a trance as she moved towards the door and opened it. The man turned around to face her.

He was wearing nice black shoes, black slacks, and a black dress shirt. His hair was bleached, and he had the most amazing blue eyes…

"Hello, love," he smiled at her.

She slammed the door in his face in fear, chest heaving.

He stared at her through the glass. He looked slightly angry and a bit… hurt?

Buffy turned and ran up to her room, slamming her bedroom door shut as well. She stood in her room, shaking in terror. Who was this strange man?

Suddenly, she heard a quiet tap. Her heart pounded against her chest as she remembered the tapping in her dream. She heard it again; it was at the window.

Going over to it, she looked out into the night. This time, Buffy saw the pebble hit her window. She slid it open and leaned out. The man stood in her yard.

"Wh-Who are you?" she called down to him.

"Name's Spike," he said calmly. She raised an eyebrow at the odd nickname.

"What do you want?" she asked.

"Just a date, pet. Thought you might like to go out to dinner. Cheer you up after last night."

She was shocked. He knew about last night?

"Wh-What do you mean?"

"You know what I mean, love."

Buffy was definitely getting freaked out now.

"Just come out with me. I promise I won't hurt you," he called up to her.

"What if I don't?" she asked cautiously.

"Well, then I guess I miss a night in the company of a lovely lady, and you miss a delicious Italian dinner at a nice little restaurant," he shrugged.

"And… what if I do?" she tilted her head to the side, studying him.

"Then I guess everything works out fine. I mean, you're all dressed up, need somewhere to go," he grinned.

She paused. It was tempting… But she had no idea who he was, or anything about him, and he seemed to have been watching her…

"Are you starting to feel like Juliet, because seems to me I should be goin' on 'bout how you're the sun and all right now, pet," he grinned up at her again.

She giggled. Maybe this guy wasn't so bad after all… She watched him a moment longer, then gave in. After all, what did she have to lose?

Without a word, Buffy pulled herself in and shut the window before going downstairs and out the front door.

Spike was waiting for her. He held out his hand.

"You trusting me?" he asked her.

"No," she smiled. "But I'm going with you anyway."

And with that, she put her hand in his, and he tucked it into the crook of his arm as they walked down the front walk. Buffy stared in awe at the limo sitting in front of her house, wondering how she had missed it up until then.

Spike opened the door for her, and Buffy slid in, Spike following her. Once the door was shut, the limo began to move.

"Where are we going?" Buffy asked, trying to hide the fear from her voice.

"To a restaurant I know of, the Ruby Lounge. It's not too far from here," Spike said.

"Isn't that like, a members only place?" Buffy asked, tilting her head to the side, her nose scrunched up ever so slightly.

"Members and dates," Spike nodded.

"And you're a member? I heard it was like, impossible to get in," she said skeptically.

"Nothing's impossible, love," he told her, his eyes dancing.

She regarded him skeptically, more sure than ever that she had made a mistake.

"Relax. I'm not going to do anything to you," Spike seemed to know her thoughts.

Buffy let her body relax a little, but not very much. She was regretting going with him. It was stupid. A stupid, stupid mistake she probably wasn't going to live to regret for much longer. He was probably taking her somewhere to kill her right now…

The car stopped. Buffy's breath hitched in her throat, and her eyes widened. Spike got out of the car and offered her his hand. Buffy slid over and placed her hand in his own, carefully getting out of the car. She looked up to see an elegant looking restaurant in front of her. Spike shut the door, and once again tucked her hand into the crook of his arm as they walked to the doors of the restaurant, Buffy unaware of exactly what she was allowing herself to get into.

As they entered the restaurant, Buffy decided to check her appearance before they ate.

"I'm going to the restroom really quick," she said. Spike gave her a small nod..

"Sure, love. I'll wait here." He watched her disappear down the hall labeled "Bathrooms" before quickly approaching the maitre d'.

"Do you have reservations, sir?" the man asked.

"Spike," he said. The man's eyes widened.

"Ah, yes," he said, raising an eyebrow as he gave a pointed look to Spike's portrait hanging on a wall nearby. "Right this way." He waved someone over to show Spike to a table.

"Just a second. Waitin' for the, uh, date to get back," Spike said. The maitre d' nodded in understanding.

"Of course, sir." It was that moment Buffy chose to make her reappearance. Spike smiled at her as she once again slipped her hand into the crook of his arm. They followed the waitress as she showed them their table, Buffy completely missing Spike's picture.

A matter of moments later, they were seated at a quiet table, slightly set apart from the rest, but not enough to make Buffy truly uncomfortable. The place wasn't too crowded considering it was a Saturday night, but there were more than enough people to make Buffy feel safe being out with a total stranger. The pair looked through their menus as the waitress went to fetch their drinks.

Spike had been a complete gentleman so far, opening doors, pulling out her chair, making sure she didn't trip in the shoes she was so unaccustomed to… Buffy's regret of going out was quickly fading as the night progressed.

"So, luv, what looks good to you?" Spike asked, looking across the table at her. He wanted to be sure she didn't get something she wouldn't like.

"Um, well, I was thinking maybe the Chicken Milano?" She said it more as a question, still wary of him.

He nodded. "'T's bloody fantastic." He looked at his own menu once again, glad she had chosen something she'd like.

Buffy watched him. He seemed so nice… "Um, what are you going to get?" she asked hesitantly. Spike looked up at her and smiled.

"Was thinking about the Linguine m'self. That's pretty good here, too."

"Do you, um, come here a lot?" she tried to keep the conversation going, not exactly sure why, but becoming slightly more comfortable with him.

"Every now and then," Spike shrugged. "Nice to actually have company this time though," he smirked. Buffy gave him a small smile in return.

Just then, the waitress returned. "Are you ready to order yet?" she asked, setting down their drinks.

"I think so. Buffy?" Spike checked with her. Buffy nodded, setting down her menu.

"I'll have the Chicken Milano," Buffy said.

"And I'll have the Linguine with Clam Sauce," Spike said, handing the woman their menus.

"The red clam sauce?" the waitress raised her eyebrow at Spike.

"Yeah, make it the good stuff."

The waitress nodded, taking the menus. "It should be ready shortly," she said before walking off. Silence settled over the table. Buffy fidgeted a little.

"Nervous?" Spike noticed.

Buffy nodded. "Um, how did… why… I mean… I don't know," she sighed, unsure of what exactly she was burning to ask him.

Spike smirked. "Wanna know why I've been watching you?" Buffy nodded, wide-eyed.

"Saw you walking home from the grocery one night. Thought you were pretty," he shrugged. Buffy stared at him in disbelief.

"You… You thought that **I** was pretty?" she checked. Spike nodded. "So… You, what, stalked me? For how long?"

Spike tilted his head and looked off thoughtfully. "Oh, 'bout four or five weeks now. Summat like that."

Buffy's eyes kept getting bigger. "How often?"

"Every night. Saw every little thing you did," he stared straight into her eyes. Buffy gasped.

"E-Everything?"

"Everything," he gave a slight nod. Buffy looked ready to run now.

Spike sighed. "Look, it's not like I've ever been in the house. Can't until you invite me," Buffy looked at him curiously at that. "That's another story," he quickly covered. "Just… Give me some kind of chance, huh, pet?" he asked. Spike wanted her. He wanted her, and he knew he was probably botching things up, but he didn't care. After all, it would only get worse once she found out what he was. And he had almost let her know just a bit too soon all ready. He wanted her to be at least somewhat comfortable with him first.

Buffy calmed herself down a bit. "Ok, I'll give you a chance. But one wrong move, mister…" she warned him. Spike nodded.

"So, want to relax and enjoy the food then?" Spike asked, taking a sip of his wine.

Buffy let out a long, slow sigh and nodded. "Ok. I think I can do that," she said with an only slightly unsure smile on her face.

Spike smiled back. "Good."

It was that moment that the waitress came out with their salads.

"Here're your salads. Everything going okay tonight?" she asked, checking their drinks.

Spike looked at Buffy, the question written on his face asking her if anything was amiss. Buffy shook her head.

"Everything's great, thanks," she smiled at the girl. She grinned back.

"Good to hear. The rest of your meal shouldn't be too long," she informed them before darting off to another table.

Buffy and Spike began to eat their salads in a comfortable silence. After a few minutes though, Spike decided to break the pause in conversation.

"So, where's your dad been?" he asked before taking another bite of his salad.

Buffy swallowed. "Well, right now he's in Venice on some business or other. He's gone because of work a lot. It's almost like I'm living on my own sometimes. He's supposed to be back in another few days," she told him.

Spike watched her eating for a moment, but stopped eating his own food. He couldn't understand how such a small, shy girl could be so ok with her life. Her father was rarely there, and she didn't have any friends, only people who picked on her every second they could. Last night proved how far those people were willing to go just to get their own kicks, too. He couldn't understand how she could simply ignore it all and carry on with her life. Buffy glanced up and noticed him looking at her.

"What? Something on my face?" A self-conscious hand involuntarily moved up to her face, trying to find whatever might be on it.

Spike smirked. "No, nothing on your face, pet."

"Then what?"

"You're beautiful," Spike said instead of revealing his real thoughts as he studied her, finally able to see her up close.

Buffy blushed. "Thank you," she said shyly. There was a slightly awkward silence, but it was broken by the waitress coming back to refill their glasses and check how they were once more.

Spike returned to eating, and now it was Buffy's turn to study him. She knew nothing about him, except a nickname and that he'd been stalking her for at least a month. It should bother her, but really, she was just ecstatic that someone finally cared. Especially such an undeniably attractive someone… Buffy smiled to herself and continued eating as well.

* * *

The rest of the dinner had gone nicely; conversation carried on smoothly. Buffy had started to feel really comfortable around Spike. If he did plan on murdering her or anything, he sure was good at hiding it. And a part of her, a large part of her, honestly believed he wouldn't. 

Spike opened the door as the limo stopped in front of her house, and once again he offered her his hand to help her out. She smiled at him as she took the proffered hand. Spike didn't let go of her hand as he escorted her up the path to her house. Instead he linked their fingers together, gently brushing his thumb over her hand in a caring gesture. They reached the front door and turned to face each other. Buffy shifted nervously.

"Um, the dinner was really nice," she said. "Thank you," she smiled shyly up at him.

Spike smiled back. "My pleasure love. Maybe we could do something again? Tomorrow?" he asked, trying to sound casual and keep the hope out of his voice. The dazzling smile Buffy gave him in response nearly knocked him off his feet.

"I'd like that," she said, still smiling. Her stomach was doing flips in nervousness and excitement. Spike grinned softly.

"I'll have another box at the back door in the morning, pet. See you tomorrow night, same time," he said before leaning in a placing a gentle kiss on her cheek. Buffy smiled at him as he pulled away. His hand slipped from her grasp as he began to back off the porch, never turning or taking his eyes from her. Buffy locked her eyes with his, fumbling around in her purse for her house key. It took her a few tries to get it in the lock since she wasn't looking, but she finally did and twisted it open just as Spike reached the limo. She opened the door behind her, and she stared longingly at him. He opened the door to the limo and gave one last wave before disappearing inside. Buffy watched the car drive off before going in the house.

She shut the door and leaned back against it, grinning uncontrollably. She let out a squeal of joy as she clutched her purse to her chest. She stepped away from the door and spun in a circle, holding her arms out to her sides. She couldn't believe her luck! Today had been the best day of her life. She had made a friend besides her mother, and for the first time in her life she had gone on a date. An actual, real date! With a gorgeous guy who had promised to take her out the next night, too!

Buffy started up the stairs to change and take her bath, unable to stop grinning. She couldn't wait until Spike showed up to take her out again.

* * *

**A/N:** So what did everyone think? Well, just a note, but as the challenge requested smut, it would most likely end up in here, but because I don't want to get booted off here, it will be at bringonthebloodshed . com / bloodshedverse / Just put all that together without spaces. RR, please!! Smooches 


	3. Chapter 2: Old Friend in Town

A/N: First I just want to apologize it's been so long everyone! A huge thanks to everyone who reviewed though, on ff and bloodshedverse. Well though, I don't want to bore you guys with my babbling, so here's the next chappie!

**

* * *

Chapter 2: Old Friend in Town**

Buffy stretched, soaking up the warm sunlight spilling into her room. She smiled as she sat up before languidly rising from the bed and walking over to her dresser. She smiled even wider as she stared at herself in the mirror. To her, it looked like she was glowing when normally Buffy and glowing were two very un-mixy things. Yesterday had given her a new perspective on things. She didn't care about Cordelia and everyone at school anymore; they weren't there to bother her and she wouldn't let them. Now, Buffy had someone who cared about her, someone who would be there with her and wouldn't put her down. Or at least, she hoped with her childish fantasies that was where this would be heading. He had somehow managed to romance her all in one night.

Suddenly remembering Spike's promise of another box, she went downstairs to check the back door. Just as he'd said, there was a large, white box at her feet once again. Only this time, Buffy wasn't afraid. With a smile, she bent down to pick up the box before carrying it up to her room. Setting it on her unmade bed, she carefully detached the envelope from the lid. As she pulled out the note inside, she smiled, eager to see what he had to say this time.

_Pet, _

_ Last night was brilliant, love. Can't wait to see you again. I hope you like to play in the dark._

_ Spike_

Buffy could practically hear his smirk as she read the last part. She set down the note before carefully pulling the lid off the box. One by one, Buffy pulled out a light pink tank top; a dark blue pair of jeans; black, leather ankle boots; and a black, corduroy purse. She grinned; all though it was completely different from her normal style, which she supposed was the point, she did like Spike's tastes so far.

Buffy changed from her pajamas into what Spike had given her. She looked at herself in her mirror, admiring how the outfit looked on her. Buffy walked over to her bed to put the lid back on the box, but noticed a smaller one inside again. Curious as to what else he would give her, she picked it up and opened it.

Inside was a pair of silver hoop earrings, and about a dozen silver bangles. Buffy put everything on before walking back over to the mirror. She smiled at herself, shaking her wrist to make the bangles clink together.

Buffy decided she'd go to the store and get some magazines for ideas on how to do her hair and make-up for that night. She changed into a white, long-sleeve shirt, a pair of loose-fitting jeans, and her white sneakers before grabbing her purse to leave. With a pause, Buffy looked at the new purse lying on her bed. She grinned before transferring the contents of her purse to the one Spike had given her and leaving.

* * *

Buffy browsed the aisles at the supermarket. She had no idea what she should get. There were shelves full of magazines, and each one seemed to demand her attention. Buffy was beginning to think this just might be a bad idea…

* * *

Over an hour later, Buffy had managed to find a couple of magazines that seemed all right and was currently sitting on the floor of her room as she flipped through them. She was trying to find the perfect look, but so far she didn't seem to be getting anywhere. She sighed in frustration as she flipped past yet another advertisement, it seemed like that's all these magazines had. She was nearly ready to give up hope and just try to improvise when she saw it. The girl in the picture had her hair down, straightened with the ends curled. Her make-up would be fairly simple to recreate: her eyelids were brushed with a soft pink eye shadow, her lower eyes were lined in black, and her eyelashes were pitch black. But what really grabbed Buffy's attention were the girl's lips painted in a soft, glittery pink gloss. Buffy thought she had everything she would need for that, so with a smile she stood, found what she needed, and locked herself in the bathroom for a few hours of experimentation.

* * *

A few hours later, Buffy was finally finished. She had nearly burned herself countless times while trying to curl her hair, which she had miraculously managed in the end. Her make-up had proved to be much more difficult than she had originally thought, and apparently plucking her eyebrows was an incredibly painful thing. She was just glad that the redness had disappeared by nightfall. That had taken a lot of effort too, since she kept missing spots or strays. She guessed it was something she would have to do almost daily to keep up. She sighed before picking up her lip-gloss. All ready dressed, she just needed to apply the shiny, pink gloss and wait for Spike. She smiled as she put it on. 

The sound of the doorbell filled the house. Buffy grabbed her purse before taking one final look at herself in the mirror. She froze. She hadn't actually had the chance to look at her transformation. Last night, she had thought she looked incredible. Even though the clothes were much less flattering tonight, she liked the result much better. She smiled; her mother would have been proud.

A knock on the door brought her back to reality. Buffy flew out of her room and down the stairs, halting when she reached the front door. She took a deep breath and let it out, calming herself, before she opened the door.

"Hey," she cheerily greeted the man on the other side with a wide smile.

Spike stood transfixed. She was breath taking. Of course she had looked good last night, but tonight… He could tell how much effort she had made to look good for him. He smiled, taking her hand in his once she shut and locked the door. He was glad he had managed to apparently sweep her off her feet and earn her trust the night before. Not that he'd imagined it would be too hard, what with how neglected she was by everyone else.

"Hey yourself," he said before leaning in to place a gentle kiss on her cheek. Buffy felt her knees get weak. When he pulled back, she took in his attire; he was clothed almost completely in black. Black t-shirt, black jeans, black boots, and black leather duster. The only color was a red button up shirt she could see the edges of peeking out from underneath his duster. It was a stark contrast to the clean-cut appearance he had the previous night. Of course, that didn't mean Buffy didn't like it.

"C'mon, pet. You're gonna love this," Spike gently pulled her behind him.

"Really? And how would you know?" she challenged.

He looked over his shoulder at her with a rakish grin. "Trust me, you will." He stopped and turned to face her. "Well, pet, you ready?" he smirked before climbing on the motorcycle Buffy had completely failed to notice. Why was it she kept missing the mode of transportation, leaving herself in total shock when they got to it?

Buffy stared at him and the bike, wide-eyed.

"You mean you actually expect me to get on that thing?" she pointed at the bike accusingly. Spike chuckled.

"C'mon, pet. You'll have fun."

Buffy eyed it warily, but she climbed on the back behind Spike.

"Do you have any helmets for this thing?" she asked hopefully.

Spike just ginned at her over his shoulder before turning back around and revving the engine. Buffy gulped, taking that as a no.

"You ready?" he asked her.

"Just a sec," she said as she realized just how messed up her hair was going to get. She had **not** made all that effort for nothing, and suddenly she was glad she had a hair tie with her as she pulled her hair back into a tight ponytail.

"Ok," she said, wrapping her arms around his waist.

"Hang on tight," Spike said. He felt her tighten her grip, clasping her hands together in front of him, before he took off.

The pair sped through the town, flying past their surroundings. At first, Buffy had her eyes squeezed shut and was clinging to Spike for dear life, but gradually she began to loosen up a little. She opened her eyes to watch everything go by. They rode out past the "You Are Now Leaving Sunnydale" sign. It was at least another fifteen minutes later that Spike turned off the main road onto a side path before finally coming to a stop a few minutes into the dense forest.

Buffy's heart had been slamming against her chest ever since they left town. Why had he taken her out into the middle of no where, stuck in this forest she felt she'd never get out of as he switched off the headlight, plunging them into darkness. Buffy could barely even see the back of his head right in front of her. She doubted she would have been able to at all were it not for his shock-white hair. She gulped, releasing her hold on him and scrambling off. Spike swung himself off as soon as she had gotten off, grabbing her hand, which she had no idea how he found.

Spike had switched to his vampiric face to be able to see in the dark, knowing she wouldn't be able to tell. "C'mon, love," he whispered in her ear, leading her carefully through the trees. Buffy followed reluctantly behind him, terrified.

Spike smelled her fear, but knew the best thing to do was just wait. As long as she didn't try to run, he was fine. Just a little bit further…

Spike switched back to his human guise as they emerged from the trees onto a smooth, white beach. The water glistened in the moonlight and the sand look untouched. Buffy gasped at the beauty of it all.

"Spike, it's, it's gorgeous," she breathed in awe. He smirked.

"Told you you'd love it."

Playfully she hit him on his arm. "Cocky much?" she teased him.

Spike gave an impish growl before lunging at her. With a delighted yelp, Buffy sprang away from him. Spike gave chase. They ran down the beach, leaving a trail of footsteps behind them. Soon, Spike caught up to Buffy and grabbed her around the waist, spinning her around. She giggled, feeling like a carefree child. They fell to the sand as Spike began to tickle her sides, and Buffy half-heartedly tried to push him away.

After a while, they lay next to each other on the sand, panting for breath as they stared up at the stars. Buffy turned her head sideways to look at Spike. She couldn't believe how comfortable she felt with this man that she had just met. And one that had been stalking her! She couldn't understand it, but there was just this… This pull that she felt towards him. He just made her feel so relaxed, at least most of the time. She smirked at the memory of when they had stopped in the woods just a short while ago. She didn't know how she could go from terrified of him to playing with him in the sand so quickly. While Buffy didn't understand it, she wasn't one to let someone who seemed to actually care so much slip away. Shyly, Buffy slid her hand over to his, slipping hers in his own before looking back up at the sky.

Spike felt Buffy's hand slip into his own and smiled, giving it a light squeeze. He felt so carefree around her. She made him forget everything. He had started out this whole thing for that, to forget… certain people, just picking the first pretty girl he saw one night to take his mind off of things, but somehow, things were changing. There was this odd pull he felt towards her, and he couldn't explain it. He wasn't even sure he wanted to. He rather liked how things seemed to be going, and he wasn't sure he wanted any extra information that might change it. And there was this fire in her. Something that said she wouldn't just be taken, but instead she would put up one hell of a fight. It was such a contrast to Drusilla's needing his every care. He had gotten used to being Drusilla's lifeline. But now, with this girl… Things would be different. He grinned at the thought.

* * *

Hours later found the pair back in town at an ice cream parlor. Buffy waited for Spike to look away before sneaking a spoonful of his chocolate mint ice cream even though both of them knew he could still see her. She giggled as she put the spoon in her mouth. Spike raised his eyebrow as he turned back to her. He opened his mouth to say something, but he was cut off before he even began. 

"Spike? Is that you?" a girl with long, brown hair walked up to the pair. She looked to be a few years older than Buffy.

"Oh, wow. It's been so long!" the girl smiled at Spike. He smiled back.

"Yeah. You're what? In college now?" Spike asked the girl.

"What? Oh! Yeah, college," the girl agreed as she glanced at Buffy. "Sunnydale U. Do you go there?" she directed the question at Buffy.

"Um. No. I'm still in high school," Buffy shifter in her seat uncomfortably.

"Bloody hell! Sorry, love. This is Dawn, my li'l sister. Don't get to see her often. Dawn, this is Buffy," Spike introduced the pair.

"Nice to meet you," Dawn held her hand out to Buffy.

Buffy shook it. "You, too," she said with a smile, more comfortable now that their relationship had been explained. At least Spike wasn't stalking hundreds of girls then, but still, his **little** sister? In college? Just how old was this guy? And what did he want with a high school girl like her?

"So, Spike, you in town for a while then?" Dawn asked.

"Yeah," Spike nodded.

"Well," Dawn searched around in her purse for a moment before pulling out a pen and scrap of paper. She quickly scribbled something on the paper before handing it to him. "Here's my number. Call, and we'll catch up," she smiled.

"Sure, pet. See you later," he waved.

"Bye," Dawn called back as she walked out.

"Sorry 'bout that," Spike apologized to Buffy.

"It's fine. Don't worry," she said.

The pair then returned to their easy companionship and conversation as they finished their ice cream.

* * *

Buffy lay in bed, turning over the night's events in her mind. It had been a truly spectacular night. From an exciting motorcycle ride to a moonlit beach and finally ice cream for two. And she had met his sister, so unless that was all a set-up, he seemed kind of normal then. Only, he used to stalk her. Rolling over, Buffy sighed as she shut her eyes. She fell asleep with thoughts of Spike filling her mind.

* * *

Spike watched as Buffy fell asleep. Gracefully, he jumped from the roof to the ground. He stuck his hands in his pockets as he began to walk back to his crypt, but something unfamiliar brushed against his hand. Pulling it out, he realized it was the scrap of paper Dawn had given him. 

"Restfield Cemetery. Midnight," was all it read. Spike's internal clock told him it was getting fairly close to midnight, so he hurried off.

When he got there, Spike began looking around for Dawn. After a few minutes, he spotted her sitting on a tombstone.

"So, what are you doing here, pet?" Spike began.

Dawn shrugged. "Could ask you the same thing."

Spike paused. "Good a shithole as any to loose myself in. Keep away from 'family,' too," Spike said the last part a bit sarcastically.

Dawn tilted her head to the side slightly. "You sure you're not finding yourself?" she asked in an odd tone with a blank look.

"What do you mean?" Spike asked defensively.

Dawn shook her head and shrugged once again. "Dunno, really. Just another one of my feelings."

"Oh," Spike said dumbly, staring at the ground.

"So," Dawn started tentatively. "What happened with you and Dru?"

Spike scowled. "Angelus came back, that's what."

"Hate that prick," Dawn muttered. Spike nodded in agreement.

"You and Andrew?" he asked about the boy she had turned to be her own companion about a decade ago.

"Dust. Ran into a branch. Always knew the stupid ass would kill himself one day," she shook her head.

Spike looked over at her, knowing that in some way, Dawn had cared for Andrew. "I'm sorry, love."

Dawn sighed with a nod. "Me, too." The two sat in silence for a few moments after that.

"So, who's the new girl?" Dawn questioned suddenly.

"Er, just a girl. Nothing special," Spike said. "So how long are you going to be in town?" he tried to change the subject. Dawn wasn't budging though.

"You always were a bad liar, Spike. So, Buffy, huh? Odd name," Dawn commented.

"S'pose so. But then, so is Dawn for a vampire," he smirked at her. Dawn shoved his arm.

"So what are you doing with her, Spike?" Dawn looked at him.

Spike sighed. "I don't know. She was just supposed to be a way to get over Dru, and then I'd kill her but… I obviously haven't killed her yet. Now, I don't know. I've gotten to know her a bit, and she's kind of growing on me. I don't know what I'm doing anymore." He ran a hand through his hair. Dawn watched him through the whole thing.

"But just cuz I haven't killed her doesn't mean-" Dawn interrupted him.

"Of course, Spike. So, where you staying?" she changed the subject for his sake.

"Just some old crypt," he shrugged as he lit up a cigarette. "You?"

"Hotel. Was just passing through. Might stay now though," she grinned at him. He smiled back.

It had been a long time since the two had last been together, and Dawn had been the only one he could ever truly confide in. He had never liked anything Angelus did, except for when he turned Dawn twenty or so years ago. She hadn't been just some ruthless monster like the rest of his family, but like him, could actually care about things on occasion. The two had been able to relate with some things and become fast companions. He hadn't seen her in about three years though and was glad they had run into each other.

While Spike was thinking over this, Dawn knew she probably should find out just what happened with him and Drusilla, much as Dawn hated Dru.

"Spike," she began tentatively. "What exactly happened with you and Dru?"

Spike's face immediately darkened. "Like I said, poofter came back," he said in a clipped tone.

"Yeah, but I mean, exactly? Why are you still here, in this town? What the hell is going on?" she stared at him.

He sighed as he turned to look away from her. "Well, things were goin' great with me an' Dru. We were down in Brazil. She really seemed to like it there. Then we ran into Peaches, and things just got bullocksed up from there. You know how she's always been with her 'daddy.' So I got sick of it and left. Well, she basically said she wanted me to first," Spike looked down.

"Always knew I had a good reason for hating that bitch," Dawn shook her head. "You're better off without her."

Spike didn't say anything, just let his eyes keep wandering the ground.

"What about this new chick?" Dawn asked.

Spike shrugged before flicking away his cigarette and lighting a new one. "Dunno, really. Just… Kinda thought I might toy with her. Forget about Dru a bit."

"How's that going?"

Spike let out a long breath. "Haven't thought 'bout Dru much," he said.

"Getting attached?" Dawn pushed.

"I don't bloody know!" Spike began to pace. "I don't know anything where that bloody bint is concerned. I stalk her for a while, then think, 'sure, she'll do,' and what happens? I don't know what happens, but it isn't what I planned would happen!" he growled.

"Well, maybe I can help with some of that," Dawn suggested, a grin forming on her lips.

Spike jerked his head to look at her as he stopped his pacing. "How?" he half demanded, half pleaded.

"C'mon. Let's go back to where I'm staying, and I'll explain there," Dawn said before hopping off the tombstone she'd been on top off and walking off into the night, Spike close on her heels.

* * *

A/N: So what do you all think? Reviews are very appreciated! And Dawn's little "feelings" will be explained in a later chapter, I'm not sure when, but they will be. Probably somewhere around when Buffy finds out Spike's a vampire, which should be in another chapter or two. 


	4. Chapter 3: Who's That Girl?

**A/N: **To start, I want to greatly thank all reviewers. Well, I figured it was more than time that I got around to posting some stuff. Had some delays because of finals and school ending for the summer as well as a friend needing a place to stay for a couple weeks and a few other things. It's been hectic, but I got this and a new chapter of "the Darkness" finally! I've even got the next chapters of both of those started. Well, here's the update!

**

* * *

Chapter 3: Who's That Girl?**

Buffy was sitting on the couch eating chips and watching TV. It was Monday, but there was a teacher in-service so the students didn't have to go to classes that day. She was kind of glad she wouldn't have to deal with the Cordettes yet, especially after what had happened Friday night, but she'd had nothing to do all day. Except, of course, think of Spike which since she'd woken up that morning, she had barely been able to stop.

He seemed so nice. And that girl last night was supposed to be his sister. But seriously, a little sister in college? Well, maybe he was just a year or two older… Or maybe not. Spike made her feel like she was cared for which no one really had since her mother. He seemed to really want her to trust him, and he'd gone to a lot of trouble with the gifts he'd gotten her. Not that the gifts were all that mattered to her, but what teenage girl didn't like being spoiled by a gorgeous guy?

Buffy looked at the clock. It was almost five. She sighed. She had effectively wasted the day pretending to watch TV while thinking about Spike. At least she could use the cloudy weather as some kind of excuse in her mind.

A knock on the front door got Buffy to her feet. She was glad she had thrown on jeans and a t-shirt rather than staying in her pajamas all day when she opened the door to see Spike.

"Hi," she said. He smiled back at her.

"You busy, pet?"

"Well, uh, not really, no," she looked at him curiously.

"C'mon, then. Get some shoes. We're going shopping."

Buffy simply stared at him.

"Well? Hurry it up. We've got appointments. Or really, you do," he smirked.

Buffy grinned and ran upstairs to get sneakers and the purse from Spike before racing downstairs again and out the door with Spike.

* * *

The first stop Spike and Buffy made was at a fancy salon. There, Buffy was shown magazine after magazine until she found a hairstyle she thought was nice. She hadn't realized how much would be done to her hair however, until they started. Once the washing, cutting, drying, highlighting, and styling were done, Spike whisked her off once again. Now they were at a nail place, and Buffy was getting her first manicure and pedicure. She noticed Spike grab some black nail polish and start doing his own nails while they were there. She smiled at that. The final, but what looked to be the longest stop, they made was the mall. Spike was taking Buffy around to stores she had never known existed, let alone been anywhere within a 2-mile radius of. As Buffy tried on what seemed like thousands of different outfits in so many different colors, she felt like she was one of those girls that won makeovers on TV. They went to shoe stores, jewelry stores, sunglasses shops, make-up and perfume stores, clothing stores, everything. 

"Try on that blue one again, love," Spike requested of Buffy. "I like this one, but I still think the other was better.

Buffy smiled and went back to the dressing rooms to change into a blue dress once again. So far they had about a dozen bags, and it didn't look like Spike had any intention of stopping anytime soon, no matter how much he had to carry since he wouldn't allow her to hold a thing except her purse. She couldn't believe the amount of money he was spending, and she was trying hard to ignore it. She was uncomfortable with it being spent on her, especially with no idea where it came from in the first place.

After finally picking the new batch of clothes from the store they were in, Buffy was waiting for Spike to pay so they could be off to the next store when a woman walked up to her.

"You know, you're very lucky," she smiled. "When I was your age, I wish I could have had a such a gorgeous guy who doted on me and spoiled me as much as yours does. Hell, I'd even like one now!" laughed the woman. "I must say, and I believe any other woman here would agree with me, I am quite jealous," she gave a little wave as she walked off. "Don't let him slip away!" she said.

Buffy wasn't sure whether what the woman had said was good or bad. While it was nice to have all this attention, she didn't much care either way. Though she did have to agree about the gorgeous part... She shook it off as Spike came back though, and they continued their shopping until the mall closed. By then, Buffy was sure Spike was broke, but the smile on his face as they crammed all the bags into his Desoto, which had also shocked her with its Classic American beauty, assured her that he couldn't be happier.

* * *

The next day at school, Buffy was more nervous than she'd ever been. The previous night, Spike had insisted that she get rid of nearly her entire wardrobe. He'd more than replaced everything, and helped her carry things into her home and she was sure he wouldn't have minded helping her sort it all out, but she wasn't near comfortable enough with that thought. She almost rethought his offer to help her put things away when they were piling an amazing amount of shopping bags into her home. 

Now, Buffy had none of her normal clothes left for school. Well, technically, she did, but she was trying to go with Spike's idea of throwing it all out so most of her old things were piled in boxes in the basement now. As she walked through the halls of her school, she turned everyone's head. She was wearing a denim skirt that ended a bit more than half a foot above her knees, a pink tee that said "I BITE" in blazing red letters, and cute, red and black heels. She was also accessorized wonderfully. Buffy had never known that all those art classes she had taken in her earlier high school years would be used to color code her outfits some day, but really she was just grateful she was managing to survive in the shoes so far.

As she made her way to her first class, she heard whispers everywhere she went. Buffy was feeling incredibly self-conscious by the time she got to her class and took her usual seat in a front corner by a window. The bell rang, and her teacher was about to begin a lecture, when she suddenly noticed Buffy.

"Oh! I'm sorry, I hadn't known we were getting a new student today," Mrs. Stinson said.

"I-I'm not new," Buffy said, barely audible.

"What was that, dear?" Mrs. Stinson stepped closer.

"I-I said, I'm not new," Buffy repeated, a little louder.

"Oh, well it's just I don't recognize you…" the teacher trailed off with a perplexed look.

"Buffy Summers," the blonde barely managed. She could feel the stares of disbelief from everyone, including the teacher, boring into her. She wanted nothing more than for the floor to split and start spawning hell demons so everyone's attention would be off of her.

"Oh!" Mrs. Stinson exclaimed, rather shocked like the rest of the class. "Well, of course, dear. I see it now," the old woman said, clearly not telling the truth as she looked at Buffy in amazement.

Suddenly, there was a buzz that rippled throughout the room as everyone began talking about Buffy's drastic change.

By lunch, Buffy was all the entire school could talk about. Some people thought she was just pulling some cheap scam to be popular, but others, some of the guys, couldn't care less and just wanted to ask her out.

Angel walked up to Buffy. "Hey, Buff. Look, I know I was a real jackass Friday night, but you gotta understand, that was all those other peoples' fault. I was just forced to go along with it. I never wanted to do that to you. I've always liked you," he said into her ear as he sat down at her lonely table next to her. Buffy scooted away from him slightly, looking into his eyes. Now that he was so close, that her dream guy was offering himself hogtied on a platter to her, she couldn't seem to care less.

"I was wondering if you'd want to go out this Friday maybe?" Angel gave her his adorable half-smile that no girl

could turn down. But Buffy did the impossible; it seemed she was just full of surprises lately thanks to Spike.

"Sorry, Angel. I've all ready got a date this weekend," she gave him a too-sweet smile.

"Oh, well, uh, Saturday?" he suggested lamely after a few seconds, obviously dumbstruck at being turned down for the first time.

"Actually, I'm booked all weekend," Buffy said before getting up and walking out of the cafeteria, to the awe of everyone, including an extremely insulted looking Angel.

Once Buffy turned down Angel, the school was talking about her more than ever. None of Buffy's teachers recognized her, and she doubted that anyone else did either until she was pointed out.

Now it was Buffy's last class, study hall, once again. Today, however, was like she was in an entirely different world than on Friday. She stared outside at the dark clouds that were still looming, wondering when it would rain. She liked the rain. There was just always something so… special about it. She smiled and turned to concentrate on the book she was reading.

About fifteen minutes into the period, Buffy heard sudden whispering behind her.

"Oh my God! Look at that guy!" Cordelia said in a true valley girl fashion.

"What guy?" Harmony whispered back.

"Look out the window!" Cordelia hissed back. Buffy did the same as Harmony. She gasped at who was there.

Spike waved at her. Buffy glanced at the teacher, but she was too engrossed with typing away on her computer, as per usual, to notice anything going on amongst the students. Buffy looked back at Spike. He smirked and made a movement with his head for her to go outside with him. She stared at him like a deer caught in the headlights. She could barely even hear the whispers behind her still.

"He's gorgeous," Harmony breathed.

"Is he talking to **Buffy**?" Cordelia asked, shocked.

Spike raised an eyebrow, staring straight at Buffy. He smirked at her dumbfounded look. His smirk seemed to snap her out of her stupor as she threw her book into her bag and rushed out. When she reached the door and burst out, Spike was waiting for her.

"What are you doing here?" she asked.

"Rescuing you from hell," he smirked. She laughed at him

"Well, what for?"

Spike shrugged. "Whatever you want, pet," he grinned. Buffy smiled at him and thought for a moment.

"C'mon," she suddenly said, grabbing his hand and pulling him with her. "I want you to meet someone," she said as she led him away from the school.

Buffy and Spike had soon made their way to the cemetery. They hadn't let go of one another's hands yet. Spike had a confused look on his face; he had no idea what a **human** girl would be doing in a cemetery, but as she brought him to a particular gravesite, he understood her smile and nervousness.

"Hi, mom," Buffy said. "This is Spike, he's the guy I was talking about the other day. I just thought you might want to meet him." Spike stared at her in shock. She had come to her mother's grace and talked about **him**?

"He's been really nice," Buffy continued. "And look, he even got me a whole new look," she gestured to herself.

Spike smiled. "'Lo, Mrs. Summers." Spike speaking seemed to bring Buffy back to reality. Even though she was talking about him like he was there and could feel his hand holding hers, she had somehow forgotten he was there.

Buffy stood awkwardly, especially once she realized that she and Spike were holding hands. She didn't know if she should let go or not. He wasn't. But was that just because he thought she wouldn't want him to? Or maybe it was some kind of trick, something to get her mind away from, uh, something else!

"So do you come here a lot?" Spike asked her.

"What? Oh, uh, yeah," Buffy said, calming herself. "I do. My mom's my best friend, even though now she's… She's still the one I tell everything to. Spend a lot of time here. But only in the daytime. My mom wouldn't have liked me going alone at night," she smiled. Spike smirked. That was more like the girl that he'd been expecting. They stood for a bit more in silence before Buffy spoke up again.

"Uh, I guess we ought to go," she said slowly, not really sure what to do. Spike smiled. Time for more of the plan Dawn had devised. He had all ready gotten her away from her classes, now he just had to find someway to get her to let him do what he wanted to next.

"You want to watch a movie?" Spike asked. Buffy looked up at him, slightly startled.

"A movie?" she repeated dumbly.

"Yeah. Sound good to you?" Spike suggested again.

"Like, at the theatre?" Buffy checked. She turned away from the grave, signaling they should leave.

"Anything you want, love," Spike told her as they began to walk.

"Well, I have no idea what's playing right now," she shrugged.

"What kind of movies you like?" Spike asked.

"Stuff you'd probably hate," she laughed. Spike raised an eyebrow.

"Well, I love Ever After," Buffy said slowly. "And Moulin Rouge."

Spike cocked his head to the side. "Well, never heard of the first one, and the second is a bit, uh, I don't know you want my opinion of it," he smirked.

She laughed at him. "What about Ever After?" her eyes twinkled.

"What's it about?" Spike asked cautiously.

She grinned up at him. "Maybe you'll just have to watch and see," she teased.

Spike heaved an exaggerated sigh. "I suppose," he said, looking towards the sky. He noticed that the clouds were still more than blocking out the sun. That was definitely a good thing; he didn't want to have to try explaining making a sudden mad dash for any kind of shade or the nearest sewer entrance.

"So where exactly we going, pet?" Spike asked, hoping he'd get the answer he wanted. Buffy came to a halt beside him, they're still conjoined hands causing Spike to stop next to her as well. She realized it hadn't occurred to her where they would be going as she'd just started walking with him. Looking at where they were, she noticed they were heading in the direction of her home, and she wasn't sure if one or both of them had steered them in this direction, or if it had just happened. Peering up at him in a slightly suspicious manner, she thought over the possibilities.

"Well, so you want to watch a movie?" she checked. He smiled at her.

"Sure, pet," he reaffirmed, knowing she was debating where to go.

"Well, we could go by and see what's playing at the theatre," Buffy said slowly.

Spike was slightly disappointed. Part of the plan was that they were supposed to go to her house, but he couldn't exactly force her without raising her suspicions. With a shrug of feigned nonchalance, he responded, "Course, love. Like I said, whatever you want today." He squeezed her hand as they changed directions slightly, towards Sunnydale's one and only movie theatre.

Both their minds were racing as they continued walking. Buffy was pondering over the sudden handholding, but in a way it didn't seem so sudden. Technically, they'd been on two dates all ready, and this was the first time he'd made a move to make any kind of prolonged physical contact with her. But then, now that he had it he didn't seem to want to let go. She didn't think she minded, but still…

With a sigh, she tried to sooth her confused hormones and lay her thoughts to rest so she could try to simply enjoy the attention while someone was willing to offer it. And someone so attractive, she reminded herself.

Spike's eyes shot sideways to look at Buffy as he heard her sigh. He saw her downcast eyes and her crestfallen expression. He was considering saying something as he saw her gaze raise slightly, a determined light entering her eyes. He wondered what was going through her head, but didn't have any time to ask her as he realized they'd reached the theatre.

"Closed?" Buffy's nose wrinkled in confusion as she read the sign over the box office window. Spike squinted his eyes as he took a closer look at the paper, reading the rest of it.

"Says their remodeling, pet," he told her, unable to believe his luck, but managing to contain his happiness.

Oh," Buffy said thoughtfully.

"So what now?" Spike turned to face her. He wanted to suggest going somewhere else, like her house, but was still afraid to scare her off by pushing anything.

"Um, I'm not sure," Buffy said, the tiniest hint of fear and nervousness creeping into her eyes.

With an internal groan at the discovery just how slow Spike would actually going to have to take things, he nodded his head down the street.

"How's 'bout we walk and see where we end up," he said before taking another glance at the sun. Even though the clouds were providing ample cover for the time being, he would prefer to be inside a building somewhere. Preferably, a dark, windowless one. This definitely wasn't one of the brightest ideas he'd ever had. He always had been too impatient. It wasn't like sundown was quite **that** long away. He mentally sighed; he was all ready out there, and he was with Buffy.

Buffy smiled and nodded up at him, oblivious to his slight worry and growing frustration. The pair began to walk down the sidewalk, peering into window shops as they walked past. Buffy's eyes lit up at the displays in some of the shops. The glitter of diamonds and allure of mannequins dressed in faded and ripped jeans held her attention, but what seemed to particularly catch her interest was the window of a shop called the "Magic Box." Seeing her enraptured gaze at the sight of jars of roots on shelves, bookcases of old looking books, candles that claimed they could conjure certain feelings out of a person, and more, Spike made a quick decision.

"Want to go in this one?" he asked her. Tearing her gaze from the window and turning it to him, Buffy at first looked shocked from being pulled from the world her mind had created before nodding enthusiastically.

The bell above the door jingled merrily, announcing Spike and Buffy's entrance.

"Hello, and welcome to the Magic Box! We hope you decide to spend great deals of money!" An over-enthusiastic girl greeted them from behind the counter. With a smirk of amusement, Spike nodded before nudging a stunned Buffy in front of him.

Shaking her head, Buffy let go of his hand as she wandered off to begin perusing the shelves, amazed by what they held. She had never gone to any of these stores really, and she almost wished she had sooner. Something about this shop had seemed to call to her, trying to pull her in. With a sudden grimace, she took a step back. Staring at the eyes in the bottle, she wondered what had drawn her to the place to begin with.

Seeing what had disturbed her, Spike gave a low chuckle. With a pout, she turned to him, crossing her arms across her chest. Spike took in a sharp intake of air at the additional cleavage she created with her action and struggled to keep his eyes locked on hers.

"What?" she whined up at him, unaware of what she'd done. Spike shook off the effect she was having on him instead forcing his eyes to move to the jar on the shelf.

"Nothing," he said with another smirk. "Just funny seeing you do that, s'all."

Her bottom lip jutted out slightly further. With a little "humph" emitting forth from her lips. The store suddenly creeping her out slightly, Buffy grabbed his hand again; she tugged on it, pulling him with her towards the door. The girl behind the counter sighed dramatically as they left without buying anything, and it made Buffy want to giggle.

As they got to the end of the street, and the end of the store windows, Buffy was uncertain again. She was having fun with Spike. She liked the aimless wandering and easy joking they had as they looked at things. Now they were done with that, and she was unsure where to go. She followed Spike's lead in a way, suspecting he was following hers as well. She wasn't sure how that worked, but they were on their way in a different direction now, so she didn't question it. She wondered if she should go home and get away from him, or stay out with him. Or maybe, a combination of the two? He had offered a movie, after all.

"So, we could, um, we could still see a m-movie," Buffy could have slapped herself for the way she said it. She had sounded so shy and uncertain, which she was, but she didn't want Spike to know that.

Spike, however, smiled at her demureness. "That so, pet?" he asked.

"Uh, yeah. We could, maybe, go to my place?" Buffy had been thinking of suggesting Spike's place as well, but decided against it. If she was going to be alone in a house with this man, she wanted to feel as comfortable as possible, and knowing where all the knives and such were kept could be a consolation.

"Sounds good to me," Spike nodded. Buffy swallowed nervously, unsure of what to expect.

As they changed directions slightly, a giggle suddenly erupted from Buffy's lips. Spike looked at her curiously.

"Guess you'll be finding out what Ever After is about after all," she grinned.

"And your giggling about this? Can't be good for me then," Spike said. "Right, well, I'll see you later!" he smiled to make sure she knew he was joking. Buffy laughed at him, playfully hitting his arm. Spike simply gave her a cheeky grin as he caught her hand in his for a response.

Buffy realized they had reached her home. As they went up the walk, she had no idea was could go on once they made it to the other side of that door, but it could be anything…

* * *

A/N: Haha! Cliffy! And I've got a pretty awkward moment planned for the start of the next chappy. Hehe. But does any of this seem too fast? I'm hoping not, but I just really want to get this type of stuff out of the way so that the fun stuff can begin! And sometimes it's just sooo hard to remember Spike was the creepy stalker guy… sigh lol. Well, Review, please everyone! Just click the little purple square down there and type a few words. It makes me so happy and reminds me to write! 


	5. Chapter 4: Unexpected Surprises

**A/N: **Well, here's the surprise. And **Faeries Twilight**, I was more than a bit confused by your review, but you gave me an even better idea to tack on to the original one. –lol- So thank you very much! Thanks to everyone else who reviewed: **Krista, Jessica, Carla-p, Reesa, Buffy the Vampire Slayer, Sarah, **and **EMBER91**. It's very appreciated. There's a scene this chappy that I can't take credit for. It's from _Say Anything_ I never saw the movie, but it's such a classic scene, and I had to use it. Finally, I know time passes **really** fast from afternoon to night here, but I wanted something to happen and realized it couldn't really unless it was night. Logically, if Spike's there it could, but… eh. Well, here you go!

**

* * *

Chapter 4: Unexpected Surprises**

_Here I walk down the avenue  
looking at the pretty view  
maybe there's a reason  
I got my eyes on you  
There you go like a movie star  
How I wonder who you are  
Listen, babe, do you believe when I say?_

Buffy laughed at Spike as he tried to get her to agree that British football was better than American football.

"You don't even really need to use your feet!" he said. "Not like in **real** football. Or 'soccer' as you Americans call it," he mocked.

Buffy shook her head and was about to say something when the door suddenly opened on its own.

"Dad?" she said, utterly shocked, when she saw the man who had opened the door.

"Honey, you're home early," her dad said. "I was just going out to the office soon, though," Hank said before noticing his daughter's current company.

"I'm glad I caught you. Who's this?" he asked, glaring disapprovingly at Spike.

"Oh, this is my friend, Spike, dad," Buffy explained, hoping her dad wouldn't ask too much.

"Spike?" Hank said with disdain.

"Buffy opened her mouth to defend him, while Spike opened his to protest; however, both of them were stopped short by the voice of another.

"Hank? Who is it?" a woman's voice floated down the stairs. Hank's eyes widened as he spun around.

Buffy's jaw dropped as she saw the blonde walking down **her** staircase in **her** home in nothing but one of her dad's button-up brown dress shirts.

"Oh!" Anya exclaimed when she saw Buffy and Spike. "Hello. I'm Anya," she perkily informed them. Buffy took in this woman's, this **Anya's**, lack of clothes and bed hair and the lipstick staining one side of her mouth. She couldn't believe it. She simply couldn't believe it. Glaring at her dad, Buffy turned on her heel and left.

Spike looked from Hank, to Anya, to Buffy who was turning from the front walk onto the street. He didn't look back once as he ran after Buffy.

_You the kind of man walking out of my dreams  
straight into my life (I wanna sing hallelujah)  
Ain't nothing in the whole wide world  
I wouldn't do for you,  
I wanna say yes to ya_

"Buffy? Pet, what's wrong?" he asked as he caught up with her, falling into step beside her. This was definitely **not** part of the plan.

Buffy just kept walking.

"Love, talk to me," Spike requested gently. He supposed he'd have to wing it from here on out. Hopefully he could manage that without mucking things up **too** badly.

Spike was about to say something again when Buffy sighed.

"Forgot he was coming home," she muttered sadly. "Otherwise I probably wouldn't have gone there."

Spike looked at her curiously. "Why's that, pet?"

"Don't really want to see any of his skanks," she responded sourly.

Spike's eyebrow rose. "He do this often?"

"Kinda," Buffy said. "I don't normally find out directly like this, but yeah. I get the feeling that some of his 'business' trips aren't all that business-y."

They continued walking in silence, Spike simply following Buffy's lead. He was thankful the sun was almost down though. He was just as thankful that the day had stayed overcast.

Just as that thought ran through his mind, rain started to fall. Spike squinted as he looked up at the sky. He stopped walking and looked down at Buffy. She was still walking ahead of him.

"Love?" he called as he caught up to her. "Shouldn't we get you home or summat? Out of the rain and what all?"

Buffy shrugged. "Don't really want to go home. Nowhere else to go though," she said.

Spike wasn't sure he had a response to that. This doing things on his own was turning out rather hard with the new turn of events. Luckily, Spike was saved from having to say anything about it at all.

Three vamps-- fledglings most likely if they didn't realize Spike was a vampire, too-- flew out of the bushes, attempting to attack Spike and Buffy.

Spike grabbed Buffy and pulled her out of the way of a vamp's fist on its way to her face as he dodged a right hook aimed at him. Buffy screamed as Spike pushed her further away from the vamps. Turning to face them, he let out a menacing growl. The vamps' eyes widened as the started to back up.

"Woah, man. Sorry. Didn't know you were a vamp, too. Thought it was free dinner, y'know?" one guy said nervously. Spike's eyes narrowed.

Buffy's eyes were practically bulging out of her head as she stared at their faces. They were contorted to unnatural appearances. And their eyes… Their eyes glowed a sickening yellow. As Buffy tried to figure out what was wrong with their faces, their words clicked into her brain. Vampires? But those weren't real, right? And he had said something else important… Something about Spike… Spike was a vampire. Wait, Spike was a vampire! Vampires were real. Spike was a vampire. Buffy started to panic, taking a step back as her breathing sped up.

Spike growled once more and the other three vamps scurried off into the pouring darkness of the night. He turned to face Buffy and saw her eyes widen to an impossible amount. Puzzled, he was about to ask her what was wrong when he realized what it was. Now Spike's eyes widened as he changed his face back to its human guise. Looked like he had messed up after all.

"Y-You're, you're a, a v-v-vampire!" Buffy stuttered as she pointed a shaky finger at him in shock.

Spike looked at her. "Well, yeah," he said slowly. "Hadn't really meant for you to find out quite like this, or this soon, but yeah. S'what I am."

Buffy gasped. Some part of her had been hoping it wasn't true. That there was some logical-- insane, but logical-- reason his face had done what it did. But he certainly wasn't telling her anything close to that.

Without another word, Buffy spun around and raced off into the night, hoping against hope Spike wouldn't try to follow her. She didn't stop running until she got to her home, and even then she raced up the stairs to her room and dived into her bed, huddling under the blankets in complete terror.

Buffy tried to calm the shaking that had taken over her entire body. Her teeth chattered loudly, filling the silence that stretched throughout the house. Her mind raced, trying to remember everything she could about vampires from books and movies. Garlic! She had garlic in the kitchen.

Shakily, Buffy slowly stuck one foot out of her bed, lowering it gently until her toes felt the soft carpet beneath them. Her other foot followed, and she headed towards her door. She paused at her jewelry box to grab every cross necklace she owned, a grand total of four. She put every one of them around her neck.

As she crept down to the kitchen, Buffy wished that her dad were still home. As much as she hated him, she would still feel safer if he was there. Hell, she'd feel safer with that blonde ditz, Anya, in the house with her.

Fifteen minutes later, Buffy was sitting in her bed again. A large knife from the kitchen was on her nightstand and other crosses from throughout the house and cloves of garlic were scattered on the mattress around her. A circle of salt surrounded her bed and had been poured onto her windowsill and the along the bottom of her bedroom door. Buffy's knees were curled up to her chest, and she clutched them and Mr. Gordo to her chest desperately. Every noise sent Buffy reaching for one of the crosses hanging around her neck. She really wished there was more garlic in the house than the small amount they had.

___So crazy am I, crazy 'bout you  
How crazy are you?  
So crazy am I, crazy 'bout you  
how crazy are you, are you  
Crazy 'bout me?_

Thoughts raced through Buffy's mind so fast she was barely able to register one before another rushed in. She didn't even know Spike's real name. How stupid was she? She had just blindly trusted him with no real worries of what could happen. Here she'd been worried that he would stab her or slit her throat, maybe rape her, not try and drink her blood. When they'd had dinner the fist night, she had started to trust Spike. She had been able to talk to him so easily, but now that she thought about it all that talking had been mostly him asking questions about her life. Buffy couldn't believe just how desperate for companionship she had been.

"How crazy are you?" she murmured to herself.

Heaving a heavy sigh, Buffy looked at her clock. It was only ten. She had a long way to go until dawn.

* * *

"Dawn!" Spike yelled as he walked into her hotel room. Dawn had given him a key card the night before so he could drop by, but she hadn't expected him that night. 

"Spike! What's wrong?" she asked when she saw the look of anger on his face.

"Everything!" he growled as he threw himself down on the couch of her suite.

"Did it not work?" she asked about the plan she had helped him devise the previous night.

Spike ran a hand over his face as he sat up. "It was goin' fine! I got her outta school, and-"

Dawn cut him off. "Out of school?"

"Well, I was getting' impatient, and it was overcast, so I thought it would be all right," Spike said.

Dawn shook her head. "You moron. You could've gotten dusted if the clouds cleared up!" she scolded him.

Spike shrugged. "I live on the edge," he told her with a smirk.

Dawn laughed. "So, you got her," she prompted him to continue.

"Well, then I told her we'd go wherever she wanted. Ended up in a graveyard meetin' her mum's grave," Spike frowned. That had certainly answered his question about where Buffy's mother was. "After that we decided to see a movie, and the theatre was closed so we went to her house. When we got there, things started to get messed up. Turns out, her da had been due back, so he was there with some bloody bint. Buffy ran off, I went with her, and it started to rain. Then things got even soddin' worse!" Spike's voice rose, as did he, beginning to pace in front of the couch Dawn had also sat down on.

"Some bloody fledglings tried to attack us. I pushed Buffy out of the way; scared the pillocks off, but then I let her see my face. End of story was her runnin' away from the big, bad vampire," Spike finished as he sat back on the couch. He began picking at a loose thread in the arm of the couch.

Dawn shook her head. "Yeah, that **definitely** messed up the plan. I only told you to watch a movie with her and try to get a kiss. Telling her you're a vampire was **so** not part, yet."

"You're bloody well telling me," Spike said.

"Well, I guess we just have to fix this then," Dawn said.

"Don't think we can, bit," Spike told her. "You didn't see how scared the chit was."

"So? You've done nothing else to scare her, right? Well, besides stalk her," Dawn furrowed her brow as she thought about the situation. "Well, you got any ideas?" Dawn asked.

"Yeah, hunt down those bastards and stake every one of 'em, then get piss drunk and kill Buffy," Spike said before letting his head fall onto the back of the couch and his hand fall over the edge.

Dawn shrugged. "It could work," she replied nonchalantly. "Would get rid of the problem. Why don't you go do that, then? She all ready invited you in, didn't she?"

"Yeah," Spike said.

"So?"

"So no.'

"No?"

"No."

"Why no?"

"I don't soddin' know," Spike said, frustrated.

"Can't even think of one good reason? Hell, a **bad** reason?" Dawn asked.

Spike thought for a moment. "She's not ready. Not done with her, yet," he said.

Dawn raised an eyebrow. "Ok. So let's fix this," she repeated her earlier suggestion.

"Again with the how, love," Spike lifted his head up as he resumed picked at the couch thread.

Dawn sat quietly for a few minutes, immersed in thought. Spike grabbed the remote off the table in front of them and turned on the TV. He started flipping channels. Dawn barely registered what was flicking past on the screen, but something caught her attention.

"Wait!" she cried, leaning forward. "Go back, go back!" she waved her hand at him. Spike flicked up a channel or two to see some guy holding a radio over his head on the screen. Looking over at Dawn he saw a grin on her face.

"Oh, no!" he started. "I am **not** doing that!" he said.

"Oh, come on, Spike! It would be **so** cute! And it would totally get any girl to talk to you again! Well, any human girl. A vamp would probably eat you. Unless the song wasn't really a song so much as a recording of people screaming painfully as they died," she looked thoughtful. "But for Buffy, we just have to find a nice song! You know what kind of music she likes?" Dawn cocked her head to the side as she stared at Spike intently.

Spike ran his hand through his hair. It looked like he was doing this after all.

* * *

Spike cursed beneath his breath. He couldn't believe Dawn had convinced him to do this. The stereo he carried in one hand repeatedly banged against his leg. He growled in annoyance. He was about ready to hurl the thing across the street. The pocket of his duster on his other side was heavy, as was the bag in his other hand. Stopping on Buffy's lawn, Spike looked up at her window.___ It was nearly midnight._ He was probably going to wake a lot of her neighbors. That thought cheered him up some. Just hopefully they wouldn't call the police or anything. Spike didn't want any interruptions if he had to do this. With another curse, Spike set down the bag and stereo. He reached into the not-so-heavy pocket and pulled out a pack of cigarettes and his lighter. He took a long drag to calm his nerves. Tonight had been a long night, and he hoped that after this he could just grab a bite to eat on the way back to his crypt, and then sleep until sunset the next day. 

With a final pull on his cigarette, he clicked it to the ground and bent down to pick up the radio once again. He frowned at it. He felt like such a bloody poofter for this. Oh well. If he wanted Buffy to not be so terrified of him, he supposed he had to do something, and this was as good as anything else.

Buffy opened her eyes. She was curled into the smallest ball possible with a phone, a cross, and Mr. Gordo in her arms. Definitely not the most comfortable position to fall asleep in. She wondered what had woken her up. She sat up, holding on to Mr. Gordo just a little bit tighter. She heard music. Getting out of her bed, she let the phone and cross fall from her grasp as she went over to her window. She slid it up and poked her head out to be greeted with possibly the weirdest thing she'd ever seen.

There stood Spike, radio lifted over his head as he stared up at her from his spot on the ground. She giggled as she recognized the classic scene. She leaned against the windowsill watching him, fear forgotten at the cute display in front of her. She smiled. Spike smiled back at her.

___Been a while since I felt this strong  
This time it just can't be wrong  
Baby, you're the reason  
I been waiting for so long  
I reach out for you hands  
Hey babe, there's no second chance  
Trust me darling  
Do you believe when I say?_

Suddenly, Buffy noticed her neighbor's lights turn on. Her eyes widened, and she looked down at Spike again.

"Spike!" she hissed. "Turn it off! You're gunna wake up all my neighbors!"

"Don't care, love," he smirked.

"Well, I do!" she told him angrily. She tried not to listen to the song, tried to ignore it when it asked if she was crazy. She struggled desperately to remember how scared of him she'd been, how mad at herself she'd been.

Spike flipped the switch to turn off the radio and set it down on the ground again. In a flash, he was on the tree branch right across from her.

"But soft; what light through yonder window breaks? It is the East, and Juliet is the sun! Arise, fair sun, and kill the envious moon, who is already sick and pale with grief that thou her maid art far more fair than she," Spike smirked at Buffy.

Buffy's breath caught in her throat. She remembered the first night she had seen him. He really was making this hard. She swallowed the lump in her throat.

"You're a vampire," she stated as she took a step back.

"So we've clarified, pet," he grinned at her, his eyes dancing with amusement.

"So you kill people," Buffy took another step back. Spike noticed she was wearing what she had been wearing all day.

"You drink their blood," Buffy said.

"That I do, pet. 'S either I do that, or die," he raised an eyebrow as he answered her. Buffy paused. She wasn't sure what she'd been expecting, but it hadn't been the straightforward responses he was giving her now. She realized what she had been expecting was for him to kill her.

"You going to kill me now?" she asked.

Spike cocked his head to the side, staring at her. Buffy felt a shiver run up her spine. It felt as though he was staring right into and through her.

"No," he said. Something so simple as that, just little one word, and she wanted to trust him again.

___I climb the rocky mountains  
I swim the deepest sea (I wanna sing hallelujah)  
I said there's nothing that I wouldn't do for you  
I wanna say yes to ya_

Spike reached into his pocket and pulled something out. He held it out towards Buffy. Buffy gasped when she saw it.

"It's so cute!" she exclaimed as she saw the kitten Spike held up by the scruff of its neck.

It mewled at her.

"Awww!" Buffy's eyes were glued to the tiny, black ball of fluff hanging before her. She stepped forward again and reached out, taking the kitten from Spike. She cuddled it to her chest.

"It's adorable! Aren't you just the cutest little thing?" she asked the kitten. It mewled at her again. Buffy's smile lit up her face.

"I have some things for it, too, if you want," Spike told her. Buffy raised her gaze to meet his eyes again. It was her turn to stare at him. Spike shifted uncomfortably under her intense gaze.

"Ok," she finally said after what seemed like an eternity to Spike. "I'll go down to the back door," she said before she turned around and walked out of her room. Spike watched her leave. He took a quick glance around her room, taking a closer look while he was there. He smirked when he saw the crosses and garlic covering her bed. With a chuckle, he dropped down to the ground and picked up the bag before swaggering around to the back door.

Buffy was on the porch, the kitten still in her arms. Spike stood before her, not quite sure what to do now. Dawn hadn't told him anything beyond giving Buffy the kitten.

"Is it a boy or a girl?" Buffy turned her eyes to him once again.

"What?" he asked, caught off guard.

"The kitten. Is it a boy or a girl?" Buffy repeated.

"Uh, I'm not sure," Spike said. When playing poker, you didn't really think to find out the gender of your winnings.

"Oh," Buffy's face fell. "That's ok, I can find out tomorrow, and then I can name you!" she told the kitten. "Or maybe I can name you something that works for boys and girls?" she quirked an eyebrow before shrugging. She looked at Spike once again, then down at the bag in his hands. Buffy took a deep breath and let it out slowly.

"Spike?"

"Yeah, pet?" he asked her.

"Did you, um, did you want to come in?" Buffy really needed to get over this stuttering thing. Spike smiled.

"Love to, pet," he smirked before following her inside.

"This doesn't mean that anytime something happens you can just play the radio in the middle of the night and buy me a kitten. And this doesn't mean that things are ok. I mean, you're a stalker vampire," she said as she led the way to the living room and settled on the couch, kitten in her lap. Spike left the bag on the kitchen counter before following.

He chuckled as he sat down near her, leaving a couple feet of space between them.

"Course, love," he agreed absentmindedly as the fur ball waddled over to him. He scratched its head before letting his hand fall to his side again. As the kitten waddled back over to Buffy once again, Spike got an eyeball of something he didn't think he'd ever really cared to see.

"Hey, love? Pretty sure it's a boy," he told her.

"Really?" Buffy asked eagerly. Spike nodded. Buffy's head tilted to the side once again as she watched Spike.

"What's your name?" she asked. Spike looked at her confused.

"Spike," he said slowly.

"No, I mean your real name. I don't know anything about you. Where you're from, how old you are, your favorite color, or anything. Including you name," she explained.

Spike smirked. "London, 127, red, and William," he replied. Buffy stared at him in amazement. She had known he was a bit old than her, but she hadn't been expecting him to be over a century older than her.

Slowly, she smiled. "Then I'll call him William," she said. Spike smiled back.

"Don't much care for the name, but it'll do for him," he said as he watched the kitten curl up on Buffy's lap and start purring.

Buffy looked at the little kitten, too. "I like it. He seems like a William," she said with a grin. She looked up to find Spike staring at her. She blushed and looked at William again as she pet his sleek coat.

One plan had backfired, but this one seemed to be working out like he'd wanted. Spike smirked. It was only a matter of time before things got **really** interesting now.

* * *

**A/N**: Wow, that was long! Went a bit further than I'd planned, but Buffy seemed to want to invite Spike inside. –lol- The song was "How Crazy Are You?" by Meja. I like to get story titles from songs, and I thought the lyrics worked so that's the song I chose for this story. Whatever it sounds like is just as much of a mystery to me as any of you, though! –lol- What Spike first says to Buffy while he's in the tree is from Shakespeare's play Romeo and Juliet. Hope you enjoyed this chapter, and remember to review, please! 


	6. Chapter 5: Friendships, False and True

**A/N: **Hey, guys! I'm surprised at myself; I actually wrote this chapter all in one night when I set myself to work! Normally they aren't that easy to write, but this one just seemed to flow once I got started. –lol- Not that I'm objecting. I just wish that happened all the time, or at least more often. Well, enough of me rambling, here it is!

**

* * *

Chapter 5: Friendships, False and True**

Tuesday night had ended for Buffy about an hour after the kitten had been named. Spike had explained things to her, like his vampire status and the fact that vampires were indeed real, and then he'd left. Buffy had taken William upstairs with her to go to sleep. She still had no idea where her father was, but she didn't really care anymore.

When Wednesday morning came, she was still in bliss. She had set up food and water for the kitten before she left, but she was really hoping it wouldn't need a bathroom anytime soon. Buffy reminded herself to get one on her way home as she walked into her first class.

She was so deep in thought that she didn't notice everyone who had been staring at her as she walked into the school and her class. She was all ready beginning to feel at ease in her new clothes, from the low tops down to her heeled shoes. Everyone else, however, was still very shocked.

Buffy could barely pay attention in any of her classes. She was floating on cloud nine all day, still reminiscing over the previous day's events. When her last class rolled around, Buffy was once again sitting with her book, but now she was just resting her chin on her fist, smiling softly as she simply stared uncomprehendingly at the words in front of her.

"Look at her," Cordelia whispered harshly from her spot behind Buffy.

"Who? Buffy?" Harmony asked.

"Yeah," Cordelia said as her glare at the back of Buffy's head intensified. "**Buffy**," she confirmed with distaste. "She's thinks she's all high and mighty now just because she got a make-over and some guy to take her out of class yesterday. Well, I'll bet he wasn't really interested or anything. I mean, it is still **Buffy**. She probably just found some guy on the street and paid him, or he's her cousin or something," Cordelia ranted, her jealously clearly shining through.

"Yeah, totally," Harmony agreed as she flicked her hair over her shoulder. "Come on, you saw him! There's **no** way that Buffy Summers, super-freak of the world, could get a guy like **that** interested in her."

"Exactly," Cordelia nodded. "And if there is a guy like that walking around Sunnydale, he should be **mine**."

"Yeah, sure," Harmony agreed. Personally, she would have liked to have him for herself, but there was no way she'd ever beat out Cordelia when it came to getting a guy's attention.

"So we just have to find him somehow," Cordelia said, becoming confident. "And in the meantime, make Buffy's life even **more** of a living hell," she said with an evil grin.

Harmony giggled beside her. "Definitely. We haven't done anything to her since Friday night at the Bronze. Which by the way, I still can't tell you enough how awesome that idea was!" Harmony gushed.

Cordelia smiled. "I know. After all, I am the best."

Harmony nodded enthusiastically. "So what are we going to do now?"

Cordelia thought it over for a minute, staring at Buffy as she did so. Her eyes narrowed as the perfect thought came into her head.

"Be her friend," she smiled, never taking her eyes off the unsuspecting blonde.

"What?" Harmony asked, beyond confused. "But I thought we were going to-"

Cordelia interrupted her. "We **are** going to make her miserable, just remember how Friday we made her think Angel liked her?"

Harmony nodded, her eyes wide as she waited for Cordelia to explain it to her.

"Well now, we're going to make her think we **all** like her. You know, because of how she's changed and could be seen as something cool now. That is, if no one knew her. So we can **pretend** to take her in, then after she thinks we're all her friends, and she's popular, we ruin her!" Cordelia finished happily happily.

"Ooh!" Harmony squealed. "Cordy, you really are a genius!"

Cordelia just smiled. Right then, the bell rang, signaling the end of the day.

"Time to put the plan in action," she said before getting up and going after Buffy as she walked out of the room.

"Buffy! Hey, Buffy, wait up!" Cordelia called with Harmony trailing behind her.

Buffy stopped and turned around, quizzically looking at Cordelia as she stopped in front of her.

"Hey, um, I just wanted to, you know, apologize," Cordelia started off sweetly. "I mean, for the other night at the Bronze and just everything all this time," she smiled. "I just never knew you could be so cool! But then, you **did** move from LA," she said.

Buffy nodded. "Yeah, I did. And, um, thanks. I guess. For apologizing."

"Yeah, no prob. Hey, what are you doing?"

"Now?" Buffy asked as her mind trying to catch up with what was going on.

"Yeah. Harmony and I were going to go shopping. You wanna come?" Cordelia offered.

"Oh, uh, actually I have to go get something and take it home right away…" Buffy said, her mind still slightly reeling.

"Oh no prob, we could go with, right?" Cordelia smiled.

"Yeah, totally," Harmony nodded with a smile of her own.

"Um, I guess. But it's the pet store. I just got a kitten last night, and it needs a litter box," Buffy said with a smile at the memory of how she got the kitten.

"Oh, well, sure! We could totally do that. Come on, I'll give you a ride," Cordelia said.

"Oh, uh, ok," Buffy said. With that, the three exited the building and went to Cordelia's car.

* * *

"Will! I'm home again!" Buffy called out as she opened her front door. 

"Will? Just who would that be?" her father asked as he came out of the kitchen.

Buffy's eyes opened in shock. "Dad? I thought you were-"

"Is he that boy you were with yesterday?" Hank demanded.

"No, well, yes, but-" Buffy tried, but her father interrupted her again.

"I don't want you hanging around him, Buffy. He's bad news," her father ordered.

"Dad! You don't even know him! And the Will I was talking about is the **cat**," Buffy stressed, irritated with her father.

"Cat? What cat?" Hank asked suspiciously.

"My cat," Buffy said, and breezed past him to the stairs.

"You don't have a cat," Hank said, starting to follow her up the stairs.

"I do now," Buffy said as she walked into her room, setting her shopping bags on her bed.

"Since when?" Hank continued.

"Since yesterday, when I got him," she responded, turning to face her father who was standing in her doorway.

"Yesterday? And you named him after that boy you were with?"

"Yes, dad, I did," she crossed her arms over her chest as she told him.

"Where have you been all afternoon? With him?" Hank refused to let up.

"No, I was with some new friends, we were shopping for stuff," Buffy told him.

"What kind of stuff? Are you doing drugs, Buffy?" Hank pressed.

"What? No! We were shopping for a school dance that's coming up soon! And you know, even if I were, you wouldn't care," she muttered the last part angrily.

"I wouldn't care? Buffy, you're my daughter! Of course I'd care! What would people say if I had a daughter who did drugs?" Hank yelled, getting angry himself.

"Oh yeah, that's all you care about!" Buffy yelled back. "What people think of you! I don't matter to you, dad! Not really! You don't care about me at all! You just care about your stupid reputation!"

Buffy's head snapped to the side, and she quickly covered her cheek as tears began to fill her eyes, the sound of the slap her father had given her still ringing in her ears.

"I will not have my daughter doing drugs or anything else inappropriate. You are **my** family, Buffy, and you will do as I say. You are not to see that boy again, and that's final," Hank said before leaving her room.

Buffy stared in shock at her door, her hand still covering her cheek. She heard the front door open and close downstairs, and then heard his car start up and leave. She wished she had been more observant and seen it in the driveway when she got home.

Slowly, Buffy walked to her mirror and moved her hand away from her cheek. She cringed as she saw the bright red handprint that marred her face. A single tear rolled down her face as she trudged down the stairs to get some ice to put on it before it started to swell.

* * *

That night, Buffy was sitting miserably on her couch watching television when she heard a knock on the door. With a sigh, she stood and walked over to answer it. Whoever it was, she just wished they'd go away and leave her alone. At least the handprint had gone away at this point so she wouldn't have to suffer any embarrassment. 

When she opened the door, she couldn't help but smile a little bit though.

"Hey, Spike," she greeted, stepping aside to let him in.

Spike smiled as he stepped in. "Pet, you remember Dawn, right?" he asked, tilting his head to the doorway.

"Oh! Yeah, hi," Buffy greeted the girl in the doorway with a smile. "Come in," she said.

Dawn smiled also as she walked by Buffy. Buffy shut the door and the three walked into the living room. Dawn sat on one end of the couch while Spike sat on the other, pulling Buffy down with him.

"So what's up?" Buffy asked him with a grin.

"Just figured we'd drop by. You don't mind do you?" he raised an eyebrow as he asked.

Buffy shook her head. "Nope, perfectly fine. Just watchin' TV," she gestured to the set as it continued talking in front of them.

Spike smiled.

Buffy turned her head to Dawn to say something, but she froze with her mouth hanging open as she heard a car pull up to the house.

"Shit," she muttered beneath her breath, eyes widening. "Come on," she grabbed Spike's hand and pulled him up the stairs. Dawn followed the pair up to Buffy's room.

"Crap, crap, crap," Buffy said as she paced the room once the door was shut.

"Buffy!" she heard her father's voice boom once he entered the house. Buffy's head shot up towards the door; she looked like a deer caught in the headlights.

"Uh, hold on, dad!" she called through the door.

Spike looked at her oddly. She had never been afraid of her father before. She seemed to have more of a bitter acceptance towards him.

"You gotta get outta here," she said to Spike. Frantically, she looked around her room. Spotting the window, she walked over to it. Buffy yanked it open and looked outside.

"Okay, climb down that tree," she said to Spike. We'll meet you out there in five minutes, tops," she said. Spike looked at her oddly, but did as she said, sliding the window shut behind him.

"Buffy!" her father yelled again.

"Coming!" she shouted back. "Come on," she said to Dawn. Dawn followed with a confused look.

"Are you not allowed to have guys over?" she whispered as they descended the stairs.

"I'm not allowed to see Spike," Buffy whispered back over her shoulder.

Dawn's eyebrow quirked when she heard that.

"Buffy," Hank said as Buffy and Dawn reached the bottom of the stairs. He was standing in the living room doorway.

"Dad," she nodded. "Um, this is my friend, Dawn. We were about to go to the, uh, the Bronze."

Her dad narrowed his eyes at her, but nodded. "Okay. Don't get in trouble," he said.

Buffy nodded, started to the door. "We won't, dad," she said. As she walked past him, she saw a woman behind him in the living room. She nearly blanched. And it seemed it wasn't even the same one from yesterday.

"Um, actually, I think I'm going to stay the night at Dawn's," she said. Dawn looked at her in surprise. Buffy pleaded with her eyes, and Dawn gave a slight nod.

"Fine," Buffy's dad said.

Buffy's hand rested on the doorknob as she stared at him while he turned and walked into the living room. A bit forlornly, she opened the door and the girls went outside.

"Thanks for letting me stay with you tonight. I can stay, right?" Buffy asked Dawn as they went down the front walk.

Dawn smiled. "Sure. It'd be fun to get to know someone here. I don't really know a lot of people yet in Sunnydale, besides Spike," Dawn said.

Buffy smiled.

"Hey, pet," Spike said, as he seemed to materialize out of the shadows.

Buffy jumped. "Oh! Spike, you scared me!" she said.

He smirked at her, taking her hand in his own. "Sorry, love."

"It's ok," Buffy assured. "Wait a minute," she stopped walking. Dawn and Spike stopped also.

"What?" he prompted her.

"If you're a, a vampire, then… how is Dawn your sister?" Buffy asked quizzically.

Spike stared at her, unsure what to say. He glanced over at Dawn, who had a look on her face that seemed to say, "It's up to you."

Buffy took their looks the wrong way, though. "Oh no… It was a dream. It, I, I mean, if…" she stuttered as she tried to figure out what to say. "I knew it couldn't be real," she shook her head.

Spike chuckled. "No, pet. Was all real," he confirmed for her as he squeezed her hand.

Buffy stared at him. "It's still just all so, so weird! It kinda wigs me out," she said.

Spike laughed at her wording. "I know, pet. And Dawn is my family, in a sense. Though, not a sister as much as an aunt if you think about it, I suppose," he said thoughtfully, staring at Dawn.

"Yeah that's right, I'm higher up than you," Dawn teased.

Buffy laughed. "So, wait, how's it work?"

"Well, let's see," Spike thought as the three started walking aimlessly again. "When someone is a vampire, they can turn other people into vampires. The wanker who turned Dawn, also happened to turn the woman who turned me," Spike explained. "Get it?" he asked.

Buffy's brow furrowed as she thought about it. "I think so," she said. "So, it's like, your grandfather, is her dad, so, yeah, she's your aunt-type person. Ok, I get it," she nodded.

"Vampires don't normally work with a system like that though. Relating it to humans and everything. We just sort of go with the Sire and Childe thing and maybe Sire's Sire or whatever," Dawn shrugged as she explained further.

"Sire?" Buffy looked at Dawn questioningly.

"Yeah, like a parent. The vamp that makes you a vamp," Dawn told her.

"Oh," Buffy nodded her head in understanding.

The three walked silently for a few moments before Dawn spoke up.

"So where are we going?"

"Um, good question," Buffy said.

"What's that place you mentioned to your dad?" Dawn asked her.

"What, the Bronze?" Buffy questioned.

"Yeah, that place. Let's go there," she suggested. "Is it like, a club or something?"

"Oh, yeah. The only one in Sunnydale actually," Buffy said.

As the two were talking, Spike was thinking about Buffy's dad. He wondered why she had seemed so afraid of him when he got there. It could have been that maybe she wasn't supposed to have guys over when her dad wasn't home, but he doubted it was only that. Her father didn't seem to care enough for that to be the reason from what Buffy said and what Spike had seen.

"Sound good to you, Spike?" Buffy asked, her voice pulling Spike out of his thoughts.

"Wha? Oh, yeah, sure, pet," he smiled at her, completely unaware of what she was asking him. The smile she gave him though, was more than worth whatever it could possibly be.

Dawn smirked, realizing Spike had no idea what he had just agreed to. If he had known, he wouldn't have agreed, or at least not so easily. Dawn had no problem however, with forcing Spike to watch a bunch of chick flicks all night long, as he had just agreed to.

As the three headed to the Bronze, they chatted happily amongst themselves. Buffy and Dawn were getting along great, and Spike never once let Buffy's hand slip from his own.

**

* * *

A/N:** Man, can you believe Hank slapped her! I don't know what happened, but suddenly, Hank was home and they started yelling, then boom! –lol- I'm telling you, it's like these guys almost write themselves sometimes. This chapter was kinda filler-ish, but it had to be done, with the explaining and what all. But anywho, the Bronze and many girl-y movies are next! –lol- Poor Spike. Well, as always, review, everyone!


End file.
